


Delicate

by haamlet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Basata su un prompt trovato su Tumblr.Apodyopis - L'atto di spogliare mentalmente qualcunoGymnophoria - La sensazione che qualcuno ti stia spogliando mentalmente.





	Delicate

Nel silenzio della propria ammirazione più segreta, erano settimane che Montparnasse aveva posato la propria attenzione sul giovane che vedeva entrare al Café Musain regolarmente, talvolta accompagnato da un paio di altri figuri, talvolta da solo.

Vi era qualcosa di sorprendentemente poetico in quel profilo esile, dai tratti delicati e costellati di lentiggini come stelle in un cielo estivo, spesso nascosti dalla cascata di capelli lunghi che non mancava mai di ricadergli sul viso. Che fosse solamente per il suo aspetto delizioso, oppure per l'intensità del suo sguardo quando era intento a leggere uno dei libretti che si portava spesso appresso, oppure per la leggerezza dei suoi movimenti, che lo facevano somigliare ad un ballerino, Montparnasse non era in grado di distaccare le proprie iridi scure da quella creatura tanto eterea da non parere nemmeno appartenente a questo pianeta.

Creatura che, con il passare del tempo, arrivò persino ad avere un nome proprio, confidato a voce morbida dinnanzi ad una tazza di tisana ai frutti rossi, di un lunedì pomeriggio in cui il moro si era sorpreso più audace che in precedenza: _Jean._ Unica sillaba dal suono dolce, più che volentieri sostituita da un ancor più dolce _Jehan_.

Un nome di cui Montparnasse amò da subito ogni lettera. Un nome che lo accompagnò in ogni occasione in cui le sue iridi scure si posarono sulla figura fragile dell'altro e finirono per privarlo velo per velo della giacca che portava, poi del gilet blu di Prussia, poi della camicia di lino e così via, con la stessa lentezza e premura con la quale si sarebbe privata una rosa dei suoi petali. Un'immagine fin troppo ricorrente nella mente del maggiore dei due, spesso causa di disattenzioni durante le loro conversazioni, che Jehan ebbe l'accortezza di non far mai pesare.

Eventualmente, i pomeriggi passati l'uno in compagnia dell'altro, portarono alla nascita di un'intimità che sbocciò con la stessa velocità delle primule in primavera, che portò ad un legame come Montparnasse non ne aveva mai sperimentati sulla propria pelle, che portò a baci rubati in Place Saint-Michel, che a loro volta portarono alla prima notte condivisa, a casa di Jehan.

In quell'ambiente che tanto accuratamente rispecchiava il poeta, era stato fin troppo semplice passare dal parlare d'arte e di musica al parlare il più melodioso linguaggio del corpo, labbra che sfioravano altre labbra, le dita di Montparnasse che cercavano la pelle altrui, ardenti di desiderio eppure pregne di delicatezza, quasi timorose di incrinare l'immagine preziosa del fisico di Jehan.

Era stato semplice per Montparnasse perdersi nel volto di Jehan, gli occhi intenti ad osservare tutti quei segni che risaltavano deliziosamente sulla sua pelle chiara, e mormorare un “Adoro le tue lentiggini,” che portò le guance del più giovane ad accendersi di un piacevole color carminio su cui svettava un sorriso, mezzaluna rosea che raggiungeva gli angoli dei suoi occhi.

“Ne ho su tutto il corpo,” gli aveva confidato Jehan a fior di labbra, la voce che si sciolse nel respiro dell'alto nel momento in cui la camicia cadde a terra, raggiungendo quella del moro. Affermazione alla quale seguì un bacio, l'ennesimo, mentre la risposta di Montparnasse finì per morire sulle labbra altrui. Tacita, recondita.

_Lo so. Ti ho già visto spoglio._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kudos e i commenti mi danno vita!!!
> 
> jeanteros.tumblr.com


End file.
